This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Molecular and Cellular Analysis Core (Core C) is directed by Dr. Mark Jutila and provides flow cytometry and confocal microscopy support to COBRE projects and researchers from other departments on campus. Additional expertise in biotechnology is provided to researchers and students through informal and formal course work, technical assistance, and new equipment to expand and support research projects. These technologies and assistance are an integral part of most biological and molecular research programs, and therefore, are crucial to the success of the Center for Immunotherapies to Zoonotic Diseases. Indeed, the capability of sorting infectious organisms represents a strong link with the main focus of the COBRE program. Further, the Molecular and Cellular Analysis Core complements the BL-3 Level Animal Containment Core (Core D) to create a seamless and comprehensive support system to the COBRE program.